This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,704 which issued on Apr. 30, 1991 and is entitled "Glass Block Construction Assembly".
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,793; 3,234,699; 2,141,000; and 2,239,537; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse structural assembly techniques for glass block walls or panels.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, unfortunately these prior art assembly techniques are uniformly deficient with regard to their ability to fabricate a glass block wall having a curved or arcuate configuration.
While U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,704 is considered to be a superior glass block construction assembly even this fairly recent patent employs elongated generally rigid structural components that do not readily lend themselves to forming an arcuate base upon which to build a curved glass block wall or panel in the absence of the teachings of the present invention.
Given the growing popularity of contoured glass block wall assemblies in modern architecture, it is rather surprising that to date no one has developed a new approach to constructing curved glass block walls or panels that can conform to any desired configuration and which can accurately be reproduced any number of times for large scale projects, or the like.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of glass block assembly which is quick, simple to use, and inexpensive, which will produce curved glass block walls or panels; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.